


Brother, My Brother

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Caring Kanata, Cold Nayuta, Cute Kanata, He has the best big brother ever, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Incest kissing, Kanata is a softie, M/M, Nayuta is once again a pure babie, Nice Kanata, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Nayuta feels bad about things but Kanata can always help him feel better.
Relationships: Yatonokami Kanata/Yatonokami Nayuta
Kudos: 4





	Brother, My Brother

“Mmmph, Kanata” a fatigue laced voice called out from underneath the thick blanket, a skinny frame curled up into a tight ball to conserve as much warmth as it could get, the only features visible were his eyes upwards. His hair even messier than normal, purple clumps stuck up at odd angles much to the amusement of the other in the room. 

Kanata had been in the bathroom getting a warm bath all set up for the both of them, when he heard Nayuta call out for him he immediately got up and found his baby brother peeking out from under the blanket looking right at him. He flashed a gentle smile as he walked his way over, hovering over his twin and running a gentle hand through his hair “I’m right here, bath should be ready in a minute, you stay here until then though” he mumbled softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his pale forehead. 

Nayuta let his eyes fall shut, leaning himself further into the touch of the warm hand playing with his hair “c- cold…” he stuttered due to how cold he really felt, despite being under a thick blanket the male shivered as though he had nothing on at all. 

“Shhh, I know” the elder whispered, gifting him with another kiss “I’ll get check on the water, do you need help getting up?” he then asked, knowing that Nayuta will most likely argue and tell him he didn’t need any help when really he did. It came as a surprise when the younger answered him with a nod. 

Kanata smiled “okay, let me go check on the bath first and then I’ll come back for you” he consoled in a soft tone, peeling himself away from his brother and made a beeline for the bathroom. He was gone for a minute or two at the most, coming back not a second too late “alright it’s ready, let’s get you up” he reached out to slowly remove the blanket from the other who hissed in protest. 

“I know, the sooner you get up then the sooner you can be in the bath, I made sure the water is all nice and hot for you so you’ll be able to stay in there a while” Kanata comforted, scooping up the slightly taller boy “come on, shhh” whispering soothing things into his twin’s ear to help calm him down a bit. 

Once they were in the bathroom Kanata stripped Nayuta of his clothing before placing him into the water, goosebumps appeared all over arms and legs as pale as the white sheets decorating their bed. The elder knelt down by the bathtub, grabbed a cup from the side so he could use that to pour water over the areas of skin that weren’t fully submerged under the water “Kanata…” Nayuta suddenly spoke up, earning a sigh from him. 

“If you’re going to apologise for being like this again I will end up taping your mouth shut so you won’t be able to say silly things, stop apologising for this Nayuta it’s not your fault and I for one don’t mind you being like this at all, I like being able to look out for you and take care of you I love doing that stuff so stop viewing yourself in such a negative way… you’re making it sound like you’re a burden to me when you aren’t, I love you Nayuta and I’m always going to keep loving you no matter what so stop it with the silly apologies because you have absolutely nothing to be apologising for” Kanata ranted, he hated the fact that Nayuta seemed to hate himself for things that were clearly beyond their control, he hated seeing that look on his younger brother’s face that told him just how Nayuta saw himself. He hated all of it and he wished Nayuta wouldn’t feel so bad, because Kanata genuinely loved taking care of him, he loved coddling him and making a fuss. He loved being there for Nayuta whenever he needed him. 

The next thing to happen were small sniffles sounding from the younger as small tears streamed down his face, he hated crying but at the moment he really couldn’t help it even if he tried “K- Kanata is always putting me first, putting me above everything including himself… You’re giving me a bath when we could just share the water, K- Kanata is always giving me food, always giving me blankets, he’s always taking care of me but what about Kanata himself?...” Nayuta whimpered, looking up at the other who happened to be looking back with fondness in his eyes. 

A pair of hands reached out to brush the tears away, thumbs brushing over sharp cheekbones in a sort of motherly manner “Kanata himself is always fine when Nayuta is feeling well, he is always putting Nayuta first because he loves Nayuta very much and always wants him to feel well and healthy” he answered “Kanata understands Nayuta is worried about him, but Kanata wants Nayuta to understand that when Nayuta feels well then so does Kanata” the male added, grabbing soap from the side to help wash his twin. 

Kanata always loved it when Nayuta addressed him in third person, he had always found it to be an adorable habit. The younger flashed a small pout “then to make Nayuta feel better can Kanata share the bath with Nayuta? Please?” he asked, reaching out to lace their fingers together and giving the hand a small squeeze. 

Letting out a small chuckle the long haired male nodded “alright then, make some room for me” he gave in, standing himself up so he could strip himself of his clothes, he waited for the boy currently occupying the bathtub to move over a bit before climbing in and placing himself opposite Nayuta.

The second he got himself comfortable he looked over at his almost mirror image, they may have near enough the same face but they were two completely different people. Kanata slowly reached out to cup his brother’s face between his hands “you’re everything to me, I hope you know that” he mumbled, bringing himself forward to press a loving kiss to a pale forehead. 

Nayuta hummed “I know, are you comfortable with this though? Sticking with me I mean” he asked, letting out a small sniffle. 

“I’m more than comfortable with this, who was the one I drank muddy puddles with? Who was it I escaped the orphanage with? And who is it I spend my life with every single day? Those are all you Nayuta, I love you probably a lot more than a brother should but I don’t care, I love you and I need you to know that I really do” Kanata then pressed their lips together, starting off an exchange of pure feeling and emotion that can’t be expressed through words alone.

The short haired male leaned into the kiss as much as he felt he could, his own arms coming up to rest his hands over Kanata’s shoulders. It didn’t last very long but that didn’t matter at all to them because they knew, they knew what that kiss meant, they knew what the other was trying to tell them as though they had their own telepathic exchange through a single kiss. Kanata took it upon himself to pull away. 

The pair stayed in the bath for quite a long while, neither of them wanted to move at all so they just didn’t. They stayed within the comforting warmth of the bath water as well as the comforting warmth they felt from one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this fanfic.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
